Conventionally, there has been known a technique in which a mobile terminal such as a smartphone is connected to an electronic device and information handled by the mobile terminal is also used by the electronic device. For example, Patent Literature 1 discloses a technique in which a mobile terminal is connected to a vehicle display device by wire or by wireless and screen information displayed on the mobile terminal is displayed on the display unit of an in-vehicle electronic device. In the technique disclosed in Patent Literature 1, it is confirmed whether or not the in-vehicle electronic device and the mobile terminal are mutually connected through a connection unit. Then, when the connection is confirmed, a shift to a mode in which the screen information displayed on the mobile terminal is displayed on the display unit of the in-vehicle electronic device is performed, and the screen information is transmitted from the mobile terminal to the in-vehicle electronic device and displayed on the display unit of the in-vehicle electronic device.